The fight for Makai
by Shinigami no ko
Summary: Modern day fic. Demon children are coming into Ningenkai and looking for partners. The battle to be king is upon us. Shounen ai.


**Disclaimer:**_ I don't anythig but OC's and any non cannon techniques._

**Title:** _The fight for Makai_

* * *

><p>Turning a corner and speeding down the sidewalk, Itachi glanced towards the store on his left, seeing the open sign hanging in the window and knowing this was his only chance for freedom, the dark haired teen ducked inside the store and seconds later a group of thirteen or fourteen years old's ran passed..<p>

Sighing in relief, Itachi ducked into a store seconds before his little brother and his band of friends raced by. He thanked every god he knew for helping him avoid his clingy brother. The boy was almost fourteen and shouldn't be chasing after him like he had at five, or as if he was a fangirl.

Sweeping his bangs from his eyes, the seventeen, almost eighteen year old, glanced around the small store, curiosity getting the better of him. Unlike most stores, this one was dark with black curtains draped over the large windows and the only source of light was from the lit candles.

The shelves were stock with odd statues and idles. Walking over to one statue in particular, he stared at the beautiful carving of a raven. So enthralled was he, that he never felt the presence appraoching him, until a tap on his shoulder caused him to turn slowly, his muscles tensed up and ready to hit whoever was behind him should they prove to be a foe... And relaxed, slightly, when he saw that it was an old man.

The man grinned, "Welcome to my store young man. My name is Sarutobi Hiruzen." the elder introduced himself.

Itachi nodded his head and glanced around the room, "Thank-you. This place, it's very..." the Uchiha trailed off trying to decide what would be the right word to descrbe the place without offending the owner.

"Creepy?" Sarutobi responded with a smile as he glanced at the dark haired youth who shrugged his shoulder, "There's some- thing about you that sets you apart from everyone else." he whispered, "Here come with me, I have something that I know you'd like."

Curious about what the old man could have that would interest him, Itachi followed the man through a beaded black curtain that hid a door that led into a back room.

Stepping into the room, and despite the darkness, his eyes zeroed in on a doll; sitting on a shelve towards the back. It was really beautifully made. Heading towards the shelf, Itachi reached out and caressed the doll. It's long golden hair practically glowed beneath the dim lighting and a bright pair of glassy blue eyes looked as if silver stars were being reflected in them and a slit pupil. The dolls skin tone looked as if he had spent hours soaking up the sun if it's naturally tanned complexion was anything to go by.

He was dressed in a pair of black pants and a black vest left open to reveal a spiral like tattoo on it's stomach. On each cheek were three identical slashes that resembled whiskers and...lowering his head Itachi eyed the white things that were sticking out of the dolls golden hair, surprised that he hadn't seen those things until just now, and blinked when he saw that those things, were actually cute little fox ears and behind him was nine white tails. Sitting beside the doll, and under his right arm was a small red and black book.

"That's Naruto." Itachi jumped a little having completely forgot about the old man. Sarutobi smiled fondly up at the doll. "He's been here so long waiting for someone to come and take him home." Itachi eyed the man and wondered if he was a little...out of it. "He's sweet and innocent, but under the right or wrong circumstances he turns into something completely opposite." he sighed and looked to Itachi. "You can hold him, he'd like it."

Now, normally Itachi would have politely declined the offer and walked away, but for some reason he couldn't this time. Glancing towards the blond, he eyed it for several seconds before reaching out to grab the doll, his fingers brushing against the blonds face, only to gasp as a rush of energy and power shot through his fingers sending tingles down his spine. black eyes were wide with surprise before taking a step backwards.

"Careful there boy." Sarutobi called out as he steadied the young man, "Pick him up gently." the old man commanded. And not knowing the reason, Itachi did as requested but this time no tingling sensation and no rush of power.

Gripping the doll a lot more firmly, Itachi took the time to really study the doll in his hands. And an unexpected surge of possessiveness over came him. He couldn't explain it but the mere thought of someone else having this doll caused his stomach to curl and anger to course through his body. Coming to a decision, Itachi faced the store owner, "I would like to purchase him. How much will it be?".

Sarutobi chuckled, a fond gracing his features, "I can't put a price on Naruto. His priceless and deserves the best life has to offer and I sense that you are the one who will give him that, so just take him, his your's." he grinned and Itachi stared at the weird old man.

"Really?" The raven asked blinking as the old man began to walk away. He didn't understand what Sarutobi was playing at. How could something not have a price especially when someone is willing to pay.

The store owner just nodded his head, "Yes. I just have one request." Sarutobi glanced at the teenager and smiled, "Take good care of Naruto, his a very special person." the elderly man stated before disappearing behind a pair of doors.

Itachi stared at the place the store owner once stood in confusion. Turning his dark eyes to the doll, he narrowed his eyes in thought as he took in the dolls features. And once again he found himself enchanted by the blonds beauty.

With a sigh, the Uchiha turned and left the store. He had to get home or else his mother would get worried about his where abouts.

_**Uchiha Family Estate**_

Entering the home, Itachi called out a greeting and wasn't surprise when his mother returned his greeting, "Welcome home Itachi!" she called out.

Heading in the direction her voice came from, Itachi walked into the kitchen to see his mother cooking dinner. She turned around and placed a kiss on her son's forehead and smiled when he frowned at her. She was about to turn around and continue cooking when she spotted something in her stoic son's hand, "What do you have in your hand?" she asked curiosly wiping her hand on the appron she wore.

Itachi glanced at his hand before setting the blond doll on the counter and winced when at the squeal that left his mothers mouth upon seeing it. "Oh look how cute you are!" she cooed to the doll with a smile. "Where did you get this lovely doll Itachi?" she asked her eldest just as Sasuke walked into the kitchen.

The youngest of the Uchiha brothers glanced at his mother then to the doll in her arms with a raised brow, "Is that a doll?" he questioned with a raised brow, wondering why his mother was holding it and squealing like a lovesick teenage girl holding a poster of that tennis prince 'Echizen Ryoma'.

Itachi rolled his eyes, "Little brother you observation skills astounds me sometimes. Preschool students must be so impressed by it." the elder of the brothers smirked at the disgruntled looking frown that his brother tossed at him.

"Whatever. Where did it come from anyways?"

Mikoto grinned as she nuzzled the blond soft hair with her cheek, "Its Itachi's." she said smiling fondly at Itachi while Sasuke all but burst into laughter. "Isn't it adorable. Whoever created such a thing must've been quite talented. Just look how life-like and beautiful he is."

"Let me see that thing." Sasuke broke in trying to control his laughter. Mikoto smiled and handed the blond to her youngest who glanced at the doll from every which way, twisting and turning it without really looking at it. "It looks like a sissy doll to me." he called out tossing the doll in the air, so high it actually it the ceiling before coming back down where Sasuke caught it by it's hair.

For an unknown reason, Itachi felt angry at his brother for his treatment of the doll named Naruto. Reaching over he gently snatched his doll from Sasuke hand and left the kitchen not bothering to listen to his mother berate Sasuke for his treatment of the beautiful doll before telling him that dinner would be ready in an hour.

Arriving at his room, Itachi opened his door that was decorated with signs such as, 'Warning! Danger!', 'Stop!', 'No Entrance!' and a bunch of other caution signs, and closing the door behind him. He walked over to his dresser and sat Naruto down against the mirror. And turned to glance at his room. It was dark, just the way he liked it. With a king size bed covered black sheets and comforter pushed up against one wall, a desk with a computer on it against another, a book shelf close to his bedroom door and two other doors on either side of his bed one leading to the bathroom another to a walk in closet. In front of all this was a large, comfortable looking, black couch. In front of the couch was an entertainment center with a flat screen T.V. and a stereo set up beneath it.

Grabbing Naruto from the dresser, he walked over to the bed and placed the doll on one his pillows, he turned and picked up one of the remote's from the nightstand and clicked a button to turn on his stereo. He didn't pay any attention to the loud rock song that began to play as he went into his walk in closet. He opened the mini fridge he had in there and pulled out a soda and closed it, before going over to his drawers and pulling out a pair of black sweat pants. After changing and stripping his shirt, Itachi walked over to the bed and picked up the remote to turn the stereo off, before grabbing the other remote and walking towards the couch switching the Television on.

He ignored the knock on his door an hour later, not really hungry for dinner. A few minutes later the knocking stopped and the person, his mother or his brother, walked away. He finished his soda and tossed it in the trash can next to his TV while continuing to watch the program.

On his bed, the little dolls hand twitched.

_**Early in the morning**_

Itachi woke up suddenly and frowned at his clock seeing it was two in the morning. He got up, turning the TV off and walked over to his bed. He froze seeing a bump under his sheets, a bump that was breathing. He let out an irritated sigh, walking toward the bump. "Sasuke! How many times have I told..." He trailed off staring with wide eyes as the bump moved and sat up, making the covers fall off the body they had previously been covering.

Golden blonde hair trailed down a slender back.

Perfect sun kissed tanned skin with a black spiral on the stomach.

Sparkling sapphire blue eyes that held flecks of silver and a slit pupil, stared at him.

Two white fox ears twitching in the mass of blonde hair as nine long fluffy fox tails swayed behind.

Soft pink lips pulled back into a small smile.

"Good morning Master." the blonde boy, that looked exactly like his doll, said in a voice that sounded like bells chiming in the wind. He leaned up and pressed his lips fully against the stunned raven's. He pulled back with a soft giggle. "I've been waiting a long time for you master."

Itachi did what any other person in his position would do...he fainted.

..._**To be continued... **_

_This fic originally belonged to __**xXKuroTenshi666Xx **for those of you who recognized it. Somethings will remain similar but others will be changed to fit my style. Unlike **xXKuroTenshi666Xx **my Sasuke will be a jerk. So Sasuke and in later chapters Sakura lovers might not want to read this._

_For those of you who don't get it yet, this will be Shounen ai, boysxboys. There will be some Sasuke and Sakura bashing, not severe but it will be there. This fic will be similar to zatch bell, but in no way is this a crossover. _

_You've been warned so continue reading at your own risk._

_Reviews will be appreciated, I like hearing from you and it keeps me motivated to continue writing. _

_Shini-ko_


End file.
